Daeloth the Silencer
Category:NPCCategory:Netherbane right|thumb|500px|Daeoth the Silencer in full Pit Lord form. =Description= Race Pit Lord Sometimes appears Kaldorei Physical Appearance Pit Lords are huge, grayish/greenish demons with four legs, two arms, massive wings, enormous curved tusks, and a flaming mane of felfire. Daeloth was no different in this regard. When in full Pit Lord form, Daeloth stood nearly two stories tall. His near serpentine-like body extended almost the full length of a standard Alliance sailing vessel. Daeloth was anything but subtle in appearance. In addition to his massive size, Daeloth earned the name "The Silencer" not by the number of beings he's 'silenced' over the ages, but by a rather interesting ability for his mere presence to silence all ambient noise as he approached. Nowadays, however, Daeloth is cursed to be trapped in a much smaller, much weaker kaldorei form, which he originally used to better hunt and track both Tharion and Xythael. This form is not subtle either, though. His face is twisted into a near permanent sneer. His hair, an upward flowing mass of felfire green strands, almost seems to waver in the wind even when the air is still. He perpetually smells of soot, and a the faint silencing aura he once had can still be noticed to those who pay close attention. A recent description of him claims: Daeloth appeared to be kaldorei, tall in height, long of ears, and dark in skin. But one did not have to look at him for too long before realizing that things were not quite right. Daeloth's hair was a near glowing green that erupted from the top and sides of his head and continued to flare upwards. Even his face was wreathed in the felfire colored strands, which seemed to waver in the wind, even when the air was still. Some who had seem him would claim that it was no illusion and that his hair maintained the nature of living felfire. And his face was also unnatural in appearance. Slightly bloated, Daeloth looked as though his skeleton did not quite fit his skin. He almost seemed to be perpetually scowling, and the normal golden eye glow of kaldorei males was supplanted by a sickly green tinge. Anyone who had the misfortune of getting too close to Daeloth would notice that he maintained a constant odor of soot about him. A fact that most found peculiar. In addition, Daeloth was also somewhat taller than the average kaldorei male, standing perhaps a good nine feet in height. His shoulder width was noticeably broader as well, giving his physique a decidedly top-heavy appearance. left|thumb|300px|Daeoth the Silencer in his kaldorei form. Sometimes called "Daeloth the Broken." Overview Daeloth is a member of the Burning Legion army known as the "Shadowed Sun." They are a specialized group who focus on "softening up" a target world before a full invasion. The Shadowed Sun is usually sent in to remove potential obstacles to the Legion's path. Daeloth was one of the highest ranking soldiers of this army, his ferocity and bloodlust not even matched by the Shadowed Sun's leader, Sraath. If the Shadowed Sun were unsuccessful in using more "subtle" methods of removal, Daeloth and his Pit Lords were then sent in to "steamroll" the obstacle, regardless of any other damage done. Daeloth, however, failed to succeed in his hunts of both Xythael and Tharion. During the climactic battle between the hunter and the demon, Tharion (with Xythael's approval) had Felborne siphon some of Xythael's demonic essence into itself, charging the blade with even more power. Tharion then plunged the weapon into Daeloth, where the blade fed once more. The loss of some of his soul somehow trapped Daeloth in his weakened kaldorei form. It was at this time that Tharion struck again, removing Daeloth's arm. Later, in a play to stop the newly discovered Shai'i (a returned Elaia), Xythael actually worked with Daeloth to trap and kill Tharion's old mentor, Eraelan, now a satyr-like creature. Daeloth fed upon the dying body of Eraelan, and the power taken from him helped Daeloth regenerate his missing arm and regain a small measure of his stength (but not much). Nowadays Daeloth is hunted by the Shadowed Sun for his failure, and hides deep within the Ashenvale forest, a weakened shell of his former demonic self. He is, however, seeking ways to regain his former strength, as well as searching for a way to return once more to his true form.